Feli Possible
by ladyknights104
Summary: Basically what it would be like if Hetalia characters were in Kim Possible. GermanyxFem!Italy AusHun character adjustments


**Summery: Basically what it would be like if Hetalia characters where in Kim Possible.**

**Warnings- character adjustments, gender bending**

**Pairings: Gerita, AusHun**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I'm supposed to be working on other fics but when I saw that there weren't any Hetalia Kim Possible crossovers I was furious. I promise after this chapter I will work on my other crossover for Hetalia and Pumpkin Scissors (to those who haven't seen or heard of Pumpkin Scissors it's a really cool series and I highly recommend it), sounds good? Here are the character mash-ups and please not that I had to make some MAJOR character adjustments for some of them so please don't kill me.**

**Italy/Feliciana Vargas- Kim possible**

**Germany/Ludwig Beilschmidt- Ron Stoppable**

**Japan/Kiku Honda- Wade**

**Gilbird- Rufus**

**Hungary/Elizabeta Héderváry- Kim's mom**

**Austria/Roderich Edelstein – Kim's dad**

**America/Alfred F. Jones- Jim (Kim's little brother)**

**Canada/Matthew Williams- Tim (Kim's little brother)**

**Russia/Ivan Braginski- Drakken**

**Belarus/Natalia "Natasha" Arlovskaya- Shego **

**Now before I go I would like to give some credit to Spicelen123 for giving me the idea. They didn't give to me directly I got inspired with their Hetalia Hell [END] video. Long story short Italy was singing the opening to Kim Possible. So on to the story!**

Feliciana and Ludwig watched from the vent as Braginski ranted on about how one day he would rule the world to her father who, by the way, was hanging over a pool of lava.

"_How typical" _Feliciana thought.

She peered around the room and saw Natalia was looking at her nails out of bordeum, but she was on the other side of the room. Feliciana looked over at Ludwig.

"Ok Ludiwg, I'm going to sneak acroos the shafts and distract Natalia. While I'm doing this you need to rescue my dad and destroy the weapon."

Apparently this time Braginski's "miraculous weapon" (which he stole from NASA) could destroy an entire city with a single blast. Kiku had given them the sitch about a half hour ago. Basically Braginski ranted about the weapon and said that he captured her dad and that he would do whatever to him if I tried to stop him. She tightened her pony tail and began crawling down the ventalation shaft.

"Good luck Feli!" Ludwig whispered.

She looked back at him and and smiled quickly before crawling again. As she made her way through the shaft she heard her dad and Braginski exchange comments.

"_**My daughter will never let you get away with this!"**_

"_**Ha! She may have won the other battles, but this victory will be mine!"**_

"_**I doubt that!"**_

She restrained from facepalming at her dads "bravery". When she came to an opening Natalia was right below her, but this time she was playing with her knives. Feliciana knew that she had to be especially cauitious with Natalia even with her fighting skills. She took out a small mirror and gave Ludwig the signal. Then without warning she kicked the shaft cover off and jumped down on Natalia. Natalia, being the notorius fighter she is, jumped forward and turned quickly to throw her knives at Feliciana. Feliciana dodged them and tried to land a blow at Natalia. They exchanged a few blocks before Feliciana kicked Natalia in the stomach. This caused her to stumble slightly but just as fast she was able to regain her footing and charged at Felicicana. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ludwig go over to the control panel and close the pool of lava. He pressed a few more buttons and her father began to ascend to the ground. He jumped over a desk and kicked an unexpecting Braginski in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Ludwig rushed over to her dad and untied him telling him to take cover before somehow Natalia threw a knife at him. It didn't impail his flesh but it caught his shirt and he was pinned to a wall. Almost as fast as light Natalia hit Feliciana over the head and grabbed her by her ponytail so she couldn't run. Braginski got up from the floor and laughed.

"Well, well Feliciana Vargas! Looks like I win this battle!" He took out a remote which belonged to the laser. "Now watch as I destroy your home town!"

She stared helplessly as his finger began to approach the button. On the other side of the room she saw that Ludwig was strugeling to remove the knife that was deep in the wall. But when Braginski pushed the button nothing happened. A confused look came over his face and he began pressing the button multiple times.

"What? Why isnt this working?"

Just as he said it a small yellow bird came out from behind the laser and began pecking at Braginski's face. Feliciana smiled broadly.

"Good work Gildird!"

Once she saw that Natalia was confused she took the chance to kick Natalia's legs freom underneath her causing her to fall over. When Natalia released her ponytail she ran over and pulled the knife out of the wall freeing Ludwig. Once they both stood up Feliciana's father rushed over to them.

"Feli are you alright!"

"I'm fine dad, we have to get out of here!"

She whisled for Gildird and they bagan to run for the car. Just before the doors closed behind them Feliciana threw a stun grenade into the corridor. Just as they jumped in the car the grenade went off in the building. Before Braginski could retialate Feliciana slammed her foot on the gas and they sped away. Once they were a safe distance away, they all relaxed. Gilbrid fluttered over to Ludwig and he put his finger out so that Gilbird could rest.

"What did he do? To the laser I mean." Ludwig asked.

Feliciana shruged. "I guess he chewed the wire or something. Either way he stopped the laser from destroying a city and killing lots of people."

Ludwig nodded and began stroking Gilbird. Once they got back to Feliciana's house her dad jumped out of the car and ran for the bathroom. Feliciana just rolled her eyes and got out the car followed by Ludwig. When she got to the door she was greeted by her two brothers flying her jet packs. If it weren't for her cat-like reflexes they would've impailed her.

"Hey! I thought mom told you two not to fly those in the house!"

Alfred and Matthew landed on the porch and smiled at her deviously before flying back into the house through an upstairs window. Feliciana facepalmed but Ludwig laughed a little. She looked at him like "what?" and he shrugged.

"If it werent for them we wouldn't have all those gadgets to help us on missions, plus you're cute when your angry."

At this Feliciana blushed a little. She would've frozen there if her mother didn't come out onto the porch.

"Feli you're home! And I see you brought Ludwig with you! Is he going to stay for dinner?"

Ludwig raised a hand. "Oh no I have to-"

"**Please stay for dinner Ludwig."** She said, almost creepy like.

Ludwig looked at Feliciana with a look that said "help me". But she just shook her head silently telling him just to say yes. He sighed and excepted the invitation. Her mother smiled and went back in the house. Feliciana went up to her room and changed into her regular cloths, a green T-shirt and blue jeans. In all the excitement her hair had lazily fallen out of her ponytail so she decided to braid it again just for the heck of it. She sat on her bed resting her eyes until her mother called her for dinner. When she went downstairs she saw that Ludwig was already in the kitchen sweat droping while her two little brother were trying fix their jetpacks. They must've (finally) crashed and been scolded because they were a little quieter than usuall. Her dad looked fine and despite the fact that he was kiddnaped by Braginski he was ranting on about how good his day was and suff like that. She pulled up a seat next to Ludwig. He leaned over to her and whispered

"Is it always like this?"

She let out a long sigh. "Unfortunately yes."

After her mother was done scolding Alfred and Matthew she brought in a large tray of what looked like meatloaf. You would think they eat in silence but that's where you're wrong. But if there's one thing that's the same thing every night its that Elizabeta is always the one starting the converstion.

"Well, how was everyone's day? I heard Feli had another mission, give us the details!"

Feliciana rolled her eyes. "Same as usuall mama, Braginski stole a weapon and tried to use it but we stopped him."

Gilbird chirpped in protest.

"Right, _Gilbird _stopped the weapon and we stopped him."

Next her dad would chime in.

"That isn't the only thing that happened! You forgot to mention that I was captured."

Her mom gasped. "You were captured? Are you alright Roderich?"

He nodded. "Ja, I'm fine. Ludwig saved me."

"Why how wonderful!" she looked at Ludwig smileing. "Thank you Ludwig."

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples and Feliciana facepalmed. Alfred and Matthew were obviously not fond of the lump of meat in front of them so they put half of it in their pockets for later and used that other half as amunition. When the food began flying Feliciana took Ludwigs hand and they went outside. They decided to sit on the edge of the sidewalk and watch the evening turn to night. The sunset was always pretty, it was a sunset after all. She heard a grumble and looked over at Ludwig. He put a hand on his stomach and blushed.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to eat much with all the…..excitement."

Feliciana smiled and went to her car to get a box of pocky. Pocky was her and Ludwigs favorite kind of snack. Kiku actually introduced them to it. At first they thought it was weird but when they tried it they immidiently changed their minds. They ate their pocky in silence while listening to see if the chaos inside was still going on (which in fact it was). Her and Ludwig's relationship was uniqe in a sense. She had other friends but Ludwig was her closest friend. It was funny, guys always hit on her and when she rejects them people think that she and Ludwig are dateing. Where did they get that from? Sure they always hung out but that's what friends do. She dosen't tell him but almost all the girls on her cheerleadind squad thinks he's pretty cute. There are even other girls who ask him out but he would always respectfull decliness (as he calls it). She looked at him for long moment. She did agree that he was indeed very handsome with his bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and strong build. No wonder, he's everything a girl would want. He's strong but tries to be gentle, he knows his limits, he's handsome, and to top it all off he's smart. It must the German in him. She herself is Italian and even though she dosen't want to admit it get her major points with the guys. She noticed how low the sun was getting so she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Hey Ludwig, do you want me to drive you home?"

He stood up and shook his head. "Nein, I can walk home. It's not that late."

"Oh, alright. Well….good night."

Instead of walking away he walked twords her. He didn't stop until their bodys were about an inch apart. His figers brushed her cheek and he began to lean in. Naturally Feliciana closed her eyes, but was surprised when the hand suddenly left her face. When she opened her eyes she saw that Ludwig was already more than halfway down the street. Why was she so disappointed? They were just friends so it should feel weird to her but it didn't. Did she imagine it all? Did he just walk away? Or did he run? She let out a long sigh and was about to sit back down when Alfred and Matthew yelled

"FELI'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! FELI'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

She yelled at them and stormed up to her room without a word and slammed the door. It was only seven but she still got her pijama's on and went to bed without doing anything else. Everything was just too confuseing. The one thing that was on her mind was did Ludwig try to kiss her or not? She could ask him tomarrow, oh wait tommarows Saturday. Maybe she could call him? No she had to do it in person? Go to his house? No that would be too awkward. Invite him over? Yea right, only if she wanted Alfred and Matthew to pester her and Ludwig. Maybe she could hold it off until Monday? But what if they get a sitch from Kiku tomarrow? There was no way she ask that during a mission! This was all to confuseing. She decided that the next time she saw him she would ask. Yea, that would be just fine! The sonner she asks the sonner its off both their backs. She didn't know it at the moment but deep in her heart she wished that he had kissed her. Her feelings for him were like a hazed picture, unsure of what it is.

**Man the title sucks. Well, what do you think? I know its not exactly like the original Kim Possible but I needed to make some adjustments to match the characters. I guess this is what the show would be like if it were anime in a sense. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers. See ya'll next time! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

_**~ladyknights**_


End file.
